


Ice cream

by about-the-BDs (naoki042)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, baskin robbins, 但是共吃也最高, 沒有餵食好可惜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoki042/pseuds/about-the-BDs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 現實衍生向<br/>* 本文為20160108仁川機場fancam所衍生<br/>* 字數（含標點符號）：1566</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> * 現實衍生向  
> * 本文為20160108仁川機場fancam所衍生  
> * 字數（含標點符號）：1566

都暻秀真的穿得很少。

邊伯賢認真地覺得自己和都暻秀根本是生活在不同世界的人。要不然怎麼會他穿著高領毛衣和大衣，對方卻只穿著灰色長袖。

都暻秀的體感中樞絕對是有問題。

「暻秀啊──。你真的不冷呀？」

「──邊伯賢。你到底要問幾遍？」

從踏出宿舍開始，一直到機場大廳，邊伯賢就跟鬼打牆一樣，不斷重複相同的問句。

都暻秀老早就覺得不耐煩。

所以說，經紀人哥幹嘛答應邊伯賢這種要求啊！都暻秀心中不斷碎唸道。

都暻秀手上的兩部電影都已經殺青了，這也意味著再也不用掐著時間，飛來飛去的。雖然是這樣說，但由於還是有後續的電影宣傳行程，所以這次的新加坡演唱會，都暻秀仍然不跟著團體一起行動。

雖然有點遺憾，不過都暻秀也老早就習慣獨自行動了。

因此當聽到經紀人說邊伯賢會和他一同搭飛機前往新加坡時，都暻秀臉上的表情有多錯愕。

都暻秀當然知道邊伯賢這樣作的用意。

每當有海外行程，都暻秀因為有其他行程而獨自行動時，邊伯賢總會嚷嚷著要去偷改機票，但卻也都因為想讓都暻秀好好休息而罷手。（不過都暻秀認為最大原因應該在經紀人那一關很難過的關係。）

這次難得電影都殺青了，也沒有比較緊湊的行程。都暻秀就有種邊伯賢會有所動作的預感，只是他沒想到是邊伯賢還真的成功了。

會這麼錯愕，其實並不代表都暻秀不希望邊伯賢過來陪他。他只是有些不習慣。

不習慣不用去趕拍電影；不習慣沒有時間掐得緊緊的行程；不習慣總是獨自行動的自己，這時卻有個人陪著。

似乎很久沒像這樣，就只是兩個人而已。

「可是我看你穿這麼少，我都覺得好冷。」

「大概是因為我是熱血青年，而你是個冷血動物的緣故吧。」再也忍受不了邊伯賢一直圍繞著同個話題打轉的都暻秀，開始諷刺對方。

放屁！如果電視上的熱血主角像你這樣，收視率絕對跌到破表！這種話，邊伯賢也只敢在心中腹議著，他還想把握好這次難得的天時地利人和，好好跟都暻秀膩在一起，把之前落下的份都給補回來。

「那滿腔熱血的少年，要不要吃個冰淇淋。」伸手指向旁邊的Baskin Robbins。

都暻秀一聽完邊伯賢的話，便停下腳步，轉身看向邊伯賢，面無表情。

邊伯賢不知道為什麼，被看得有點心虛，「就──距離登機還有段時間嘛。」

「誰說很冷的？」

「唔──。」

「誰說要減肥的？」

「唔──。」

句句都讓邊伯賢無言以對，句句都讓邊伯賢嚐到「自打嘴巴」的滋味。撓撓頭，眼睛撇向別處，就是不敢和都暻秀對上目光。

「──嘖。你就這麼想吃？」

「當然！」用盡全身力氣點頭，深怕都暻秀看不到他的決心。

「那──哥會請客囉？」雖是用詢問的語氣，但只要是了解都暻秀的人，都知道這絕對是強烈的肯定語氣。

呀！只有這種時候才會叫我哥。邊伯賢又在心中腹議著，不過很快地，他似乎是想到什麼，些許奸詐的笑容取代原先的撇嘴。

「哥才不會請客勒，可是──男朋友會請你呦。」

毫無意外，都暻秀的耳根漸漸染紅，一句白痴也從對方嘴中脫口而出。

其實，邊伯賢還滿享受的。

 

***

 

「啊唔─。好冷，可是好好吃。」邊伯賢大口吃著手上的shooting star，一會兒喊冷，一會兒喊好吃。

啊──。連吃個冰淇淋也好吵。都暻秀默默地嘀咕道。

「暻秀，你在碎碎念什麼？」邊伯賢疑惑地在想，這小傢伙又在腦中想些什麼奇怪的事了。

「沒，沒有啊。」都暻秀心虛地小結巴了一下。

「喔──。」邊伯賢決定還是以後再去琢磨好了，現在兩人世界比較重要，「那你那個好吃嗎？」話還沒說完，邊伯賢就已經挖了一勺都暻秀的媽媽是外星人。

「唔──。好像我的比較好吃，要不要吃一口？」將上面佈滿跳跳糖的shooting star遞到都暻秀眼前，晃了一下，示意他挖一勺走。

「你那是小孩子在吃的吧。」雖然都暻秀話講得有多嫌棄，但手仍然不爭氣地挖了一勺。

「我就小孩子口味啊。吃嘛。吃嘛。吃嘛──。」

邊伯賢看著都暻秀似乎因為太甜而輕皺起來的臉，輕笑了一聲。

明明就不喜歡吃太甜。暻秀啊──。你再這樣下去，我可是會得寸進尺的。

**Author's Note:**

> * 耶～好不容易在我們都暻秀生日前，趕出來這一篇，本來只想結束掉邊醫生和都警官那一篇就好，不過剛好碰到都暻秀生日，而且這一篇又是上禮拜發生的事，想說不要拖太晚，就恬不知恥地把它當作慶祝生日的文了，雖然這篇文跟祝賀生日完全沒關係XD  
> * 其實大家有看我的文的話，就可以發現其實我比較喜歡從現實有發生過的事去做延伸，這樣比較有畫面感嘛，而且我也不用再去想他們的人物形象是什麼，直接去看他們那天穿怎樣就行了，夠有效率吧。所以也不是我不想寫賀文，除非現在邊伯賢和都暻秀有個什麼東西出來，那我就會動筆了，所以有可能未來某一天就冒出個遲到很久的賀文喔！一切都交給他們作決定了。  
> *最後，還是要祝我們0112生日的都暻秀，未來不管是在演戲、唱歌還是配音上都可以大放光彩，就像你常說的那樣，未來也要一直健康幸福下去。


End file.
